Les scribouilleuses
by aqualy
Summary: Quatre jeunes filles publient clandestinement des fictions dans Poudlard. Leur yaoi sont d'ailleurs amplement inspirés des personnes que sont James, Sirius, Remus et Franck. Que ce passeras t'il si ses derniers l'apprenaient?
1. Chapter 1

1- Prologue et mise en place . . .

Cette histoire ce déroule au temps des maraudeurs. Ces derniers entamaient leur septième année. C'était un groupe connu composé de quatre jeunes hommes assez populaire.

D'abord James Potter, sang-pur et Gryffondor comme ses quatre amis. Fou amoureux de la jolie Lily Evans, une jeune fille de son année et de sa maison. Il l'a longtemps harcelée, mais en cette dernière année, il prit la décision d'arrêter a prés de nombreux refus de sa belle.

Ensuite, Sirius Black, frère de cœur de James, ses deux là sont inséparables, aussi bien que pour la drague, le sport et les mauvais coups. Véritable Don Juan de Poudlard, ses conquêtes sont innombrables.

Puis, Remus Lupin, lycanthrope de son état, préfet des gryffondor. Le plus censé des maraudeurs mais pas le moins sadique.

Enfin, Frank Londubat, connu pour être un gentil élève auprès des professeurs, mais également pour le fournisseur officiel de revues « hot » sorcière et moldu, et également d'alcool et tout autre objets contre une petite rémunération évidemment.

Maintenant vous connaissez les maraudeurs, je vous présente donc les héroïnes et leur histoire.

Quatre jeunes filles, quatre Gryffondor. Lily Evans, 17 ans, préfète et d'ascendance moldu. Alice Prewet, 17 ans, sang-pur. Nymphadora Tonks, 15 ans, sang-pur. Shannon Crow, 17 ans, sang-mêlée.

Les trois plus âgées sont en septième année, tandis que la jeune Nymphadora est en cinquième année.

Chose étrange, ses quatre jeunes filles ne ce côtoie pas, ce croise de temps a autre certes mais ne trainent pas ensemble. Enfin cela est la version officiel, car officieusement ces jeunes lionnes publie clandestinement et uniquement pour un public d'élève féminin, des fictions hétéro soft et hard et des yaoï soft et hard. Soit quatre fictions par ans sous différents pseudonymes. Firey pour Lily, Aqually pour Shannon, Wendy pour Nymphadora et Earthy pour Alice. Elles on commencé a écrire deux années auparavant.

Toujours est il que ce n'est pas ça qui a déclenchée cette histoire mais la fin de leur sixième année. En effet durant cette année là elles ce sont fait emmerdées par les personnes les plus populaires de Poudlard et ce pour différente raison mais surtout lors des matchs de quidditch.

Pour être exact, cela est partie d'une nouvelle mode venant des Etats Unies, et cela a engendrée des jeunes filles superficielles a moitié dénuder de façon obsène pour jouer les cheerleaders amatrices. Bousculés, insultés, nos héroïnes en ont bien vite eu marre.

Du coup lors de la fin de cette fameuses sixième années, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers une salle ville sous les combles, pour conclure leurs fictions, quand elles rencontrèrent deux Serpentard de mauvaise humeur.

C'est deux jeunes personnes n'étaient qu'autre que Regulus Black et Severus Rogue. Tout deux étaient quelques peut exclus de leur maison, car ne faisant pas partie de ses populaires.

Et cette soirée là, comme si un miracle c'était produit, le groupe de quatre passa a six. Ils avaient décider, ensemble, de monter un groupe de pompom girls digne de ce nom pour emmerder et détruire les groupes de supporters en plus des groupies exitées.

C'est donc sur ses bonnes résolutions que leur septième années débuta et que notre histoire commencera . . .


	2. Chapter 2

2- nouvelle année

Lily trouva un compartiment vide dans le Poudlard express et sortie un exemplaire d'étude des potions avancés de niveau deux. Elle fût rejointe par Alice et Emilie des Gryffondor de son année.

Alice: Excuse nous Evans, il n'y a plus de place nul part, peut-on s'installer ici?

Lily: Bien sur, je devrais m'absenter de toute façon pour la réunion des préfets.

Sur ce, les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent et commencèrent à papoter. Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, puis Lily se rendit à sa réunion.

Quand elle retourna a son compartiment elle eu la surprise de découvrir un attroupement sur celui-ci. C'était des Serpentard dont Lucius, Bellatrix, Regulus, Narcissa, Severus, Crabbe, Goyle et Kerbarck.

Face à eux Shannon Crow et Nymphadora Tonks. Lily s'approcha alors de Remus, sont coéquipier sortie un peu avant elle de la réunion pour rejoindre ses copains. Elle lui demanda ce qui ce passé.

Remus: Crow c'est fait prendre en grippe par les Serpentard.

Lily: Et tu ne fait rien? Et Tonks dans tout ça?

Remus: Evans, je vient d'arriver, je sais aussi que Tonks a également été prise en grippe à cause de ses cheveux rose.

Lily: Bon j'y vais, et fait arrêter le rire idiot de tes copains, Black va s'étouffer, pas que l'idée ne me déplaise pas j'aurais moins de boulot.

Elle les quitta pour s'interposer entre les deux parties.

Lily: Il n'y a plus rien a voir, retournez tous a vos compartiments vous changer. On arrive dans une heure.

Lucius: On a pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une sang-de-bourbe.

Bellatrix: Mais c'est étrange, ton chevalier servant Potter n'est pas là pour te déffendre?

Les regards se dirigèrent vers les maraudeurs qui n'avaient pas bouger depuis le début de l'échange.

Lily: Sache, ma chère Black, que je n'ai nulle besoin de protecteur. Je sais très bien prendre soin de moi et seule.

Bellatrix: Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Le stupide courage des Gryffondor. Alors d'aprés toi, tu pourrais nous tenir tête tout en protégeant ses traînées?

Shannon: Qui traites tu de traînées? Langue de vipère!

Lucius: Quand on connaît pas sa mère on se la ferme Crow.

Narcissa: J'ai entendu dire qu'elle a vécue comme une vrai moldu, vu que son père en est un.

Shannon: Tu as un problème avec mes origines Black?

Narcissa: A part que ton père ai souillé le sang-pur des sorciers et que ton apparence laisse a désirer?

Dora: Parce que la tienne directement inspirés directement des bordels est mieux tantine?

Kerbarck: La petite traitresse a son sang ose ouvrir sa petite gueule maintenant?

Alice: C'est plutôt vous les traitres pour arborer cette marque sur vos avant bras.

Lily: Prewet tais-toi!

Lucius: Qu'as-tu osé dire?

Lily: Cela suffit, J'enlève vingt points a chaque élève encore présent d'ici dix secondes accompagnée de deux heures de colles.

Tous s'éloignèrent alors vers leur compartiments. Mais Lucius Malfoy lança un sort en direction de la jeune Nymphadora. Crow le vit et poussa la jeune fille sur le côté. Elle se dirigea vers Malfoy et lui décocha un direct du droit qui l'envoya à terre. Aussi vif que l'éclair Alice et Lily ce placèrent face aux Serpentard.

Lily: Je retire trente points a Serpentard pour attaque porter sur un élève hors cadre d'un duel et six heures de colles a Lucius Malfoy pour le sort lancé. J'ajoute également dix points a Gryffondor pour la vivacité de réaction de Crow et trois heures de colles pour cette dernière pour avoir frapper un élève. Maintenant rentrez dans vos compartiments.

Regulus et Severus aidèrent Lucius a ce relever et lancèrent un sourire discret aux jeunes filles. Ces dernières rentrèrent dans le compartiment de Lily et Alice, Emile ayant allée saluer d'autre camarades.

Lily: Heureuse de vous revoir les filles! Et désolé Shannon c'est pour mon rôle tu sais . . .

Shannon: T'inquiète. De toute façon je suis productive pour les fictions après plusieurs heures de colle.

Alice: Avant que quelqu'un n'arrive, on ce donne rendez-vous ce soir pour une soirée comme d'habitude pour lancer nos nouvelles fictions?

Nymphadora: Je me charge de prévenir nos deux sexy boys. Au faites les filles, bon retour.

Et elles se séparèrent.


End file.
